Ghil'ad Zuckermann
Ghil'ad Zuckermann ( , , born June 1, 1971) is an Israeli linguist and revivalist who works in contact linguistics, lexicology and the study of language, culture and identity. Zuckermann is Chair of Linguistics and Endangered Languages at the University of Adelaide. Biography Zuckermann was born in Tel Aviv, Israel on June 1, 1971, and grew up in Eilat. During his military service in the Israel Defense Forces, he served in Unit 8200. He attended the United World College (UWC) of the Adriatic in 1987–1989. In 1997 he received an M.A. in Linguistics at the Adi Lautman Interdisciplinary Programme for Outstanding Students of Tel Aviv University. In 1997–2000 he was Scatcherd European Scholar of the University of Oxford and Denise Skinner Graduate Scholar at St Hugh's College, Oxford, receiving a D.Phil. (Oxon.) in 2000. As Gulbenkian Research Fellow at Churchill College, Cambridge (2000–2004), he was affiliated with the Department of Linguistics, Faculty of Modern and Medieval Studies, University of Cambridge. He received a titular Ph.D. (Cantab.) from the University of Cambridge in 2003. He taught at the University of Cambridge (Faculty of Oriental Studies, now known as Faculty of Asian & Middle Eastern Studies), University of Queensland, National University of Singapore, Shanghai Jiao Tong University, East China Normal University, University of Miami, Ben-Gurion University of the Negev and University of Pavol Jozef Šafárik.United World Colleges (UWC) - Impact: Ghil'ad Zuckermann, Australasia, accessed September 2, 2016 In 2010-2015 he was China's Ivy League Project 211 Distinguished Visiting Professor, and "Shanghai Oriental Scholar" professorial fellow, at Shanghai International Studies University. He was Australian Research Council (ARC) Discovery Fellow in 2007–2011 and was awarded research fellowships at the Rockefeller Foundation's Bellagio Study and Conference Center (Villa Serbelloni, Bellagio, Lake Como, Italy); Braginsky Center, Weizmann Institute of Science;[http://www.weizmann.ac.il/board/sites/board/files/twim_fall_2015-1m6_0.pdf The Weizmann International Magazine of Science and People] 8, pp. 16-17 Harry Ransom Humanities Research Center (University of Texas at Austin); Israel Institute for Advanced Studies (Hebrew University of Jerusalem); Tel Aviv University; Research Centre for Linguistic Typology (Institute for Advanced Study, La Trobe University, Melbourne); and National Institute for Japanese Language (Tokyo). He won a British Academy Research Grant, Memorial Foundation of Jewish Culture Postdoctoral Fellowship, Harold Hyam Wingate Scholarship and Chevening Scholarship. He was President of AustraLex in 2013-2015. Zuckermann is Professor of Linguistics and Endangered Languages at the University of Adelaide. He is elected member of the Australian Institute of Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Studies and the Foundation for Endangered Languages.Linguistics News He serves as Editorial Board member of the Journal of Language Contact (Brill), consultant for the Oxford English Dictionary (OED), and Expert Witness in (corpus) lexicography and (forensic) linguistics. In 2017 Zuckermann was awarded a five-year research project grant from the National Health and Medical Research Council (NHMRC) "to explore the effects of Indigenous language reclamation on social and emotional wellbeing".NITV/SBS News by Claudianna Blanco: Could language revival cure diabetes?, 21 February 2017.NHMRC Grants.Grant awarded for research into the link between language revival and well-being. Zuckermann is a hyperpolyglot. Public impact Zuckermann applies insights from the Hebrew revival to the revitalization of Aboriginal languages in Australia. ; as well as According to Yuval Rotem, the ambassador of the State of Israel to the Commonwealth of Australia, Zuckermann's "passion for the reclamation, maintenance and empowerment of Aboriginal languages and culture inspired him and was indeed the driving motivator of" the establishment of the Allira Aboriginal Knowledge IT Centre in Dubbo, New South Wales, Australia, on September 2, 2010.Ambassador Yuval Rotem - Address for the opening of the Allira Aboriginal Knowledge IT Centre, Dubbo, NSW, Australia, September 2, 2010, accessed August 24, 2016. He proposes "Native Tongue Title", compensation for language loss, because "linguicide"Zuckermann, Ghil'ad, "Stop, revive and survive", The Australian Higher Education, June 6, 2012."Australia’s first chair of endangered languages, Professor Ghil'ad Zuckermann from the University of Adelaide puts it bluntly: Those policies have resulted in 'linguicide'", Shyamla Eswaran, Aboriginal languages a source of strength, Green Left Weekly, 6 December 2013. results in "loss of cultural autonomy, loss of spiritual and intellectual sovereignty,"As put by Professor Ghil'ad Zuckermann, language is part of the ‘Intellectual Sovereignty’ of Indigenous people", p. 2 in Priest, Terry (2011) Submission to the Standing Committee on Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Affairs, Language Learning in Indigenous Communities, Research Unit, Jumbunna Indigenous House of Learning, August 2011. loss of soul".Arnold, Lynn (2016), Lingua Nullius: A Retrospect and Prospect about Australia's First Languages (Transcript), Lowitja O'Donoghue Oration, May 31, 2016. He uses the term sleeping beauty to refer to a no-longer spoken languageSee pp. 57 & 60 in Zuckermann's A New Vision for "Israeli Hebrew": Theoretical and Practical Implications of Analysing Israel's Main Language as a Semi-Engineered Semito-European Hybrid Language, Journal of Modern Jewish Studies 5: 57–71 (2006). and urges Australia "to define the 330 Aboriginal languages, most of them sleeping beauties, as the official languages of their region", and to introduce bilingual signs and thus change the linguistic landscape of the country. "So, for example, Port Lincoln should also be referred to as Galinyala, which is its original Barngarla name."Sophie Verass (NITV) Indigenous meanings of Australian town names, 10 August 2016. His edX MOOC Language Revival: Securing the Future of Endangered Languages has had 9,250 learners from 160 countries.University of Adelaide, Researcher Profile - Chair of Linguistics and Endangered Languages, accessed September 25, 2017. Zuckermann proposes a controversial hybrid theory of the emergence of Israeli Hebrew according to which Hebrew and Yiddish "acted equally" as the "primary contributors" to Modern Hebrew.John-Paul Davidson (2011), Planet Word, Penguin. pp. 125-126. Scholars including Yiddish linguist Dovid Katz (who refers to Zuckermann as a "fresh-thinking Israeli scholar"), adopt Zuckermann's term "Israeli" and accept his notion of hybridity. Others, for example author and translator Hillel Halkin, oppose Zuckermann's model. In an article published December 24, 2004, in The Jewish Daily Forward pseudonymous column "Philologos", Halkin accused Zuckermann of political agenda. Zuckermann's response was published December 28, 2004, in The Mendele Review: Yiddish Literature and Language. As described by Reuters in a 2006 article, "Zuckermann's lectures are packed,See, for example, YouTube - השפה הישראלית: רצח יידיש או יידיש רעדט זיך? פרופ' גלעד צוקרמן The Israeli Language: Hebrew Revived or Yiddish Survived? - PART 1, PART 2, PART 3 with the cream of Israeli academia invariably looking uncertain on whether to endorse his innovative streak or rise to the defense of the mother tongue." According to Omri Herzog (Haaretz), Zuckermann "is considered by his Israeli colleagues either a genius or a provocateur". Zuckermann's alternative theories also often spark debate. Especially his controversial adaptation of the Australian Aboriginal flag which changes the yellow centre to pink, to signify language through the colour of a tongue.http://ourlanguages.org.au/voices-of-the-land/ His reasoning being that "language is in fact the mouth of both the land and the people in many Aboriginal spiritualities." Reclamation of the Barngarla language "In 2011 ... Zuckermann contacted the Barngarla community about helping to revive and reclaim the Barngarla language. This request was eagerly accepted by the Barngarla people and language reclamation workshops began in Port Lincoln, Whyalla and Port Augusta in 2012" (Barngarla man Stephen Atkinson, 2013).Language lost and regained / Barngarla man Stephen Atkinson, The Australian, 20 September 2013 The reclamation is based on 170-year-old documents.Dr Anna Goldsworthy on the Barngarla language reclamation, The Monthly, September 2014Section 282 in John Mansfield (judge)'s Federal Court of Australia: Croft on behalf of the Barngarla Native Title Claim Group v State of South Australia (2015, FCA 9), File number: SAD 6011 of 1998; Australia’s unspeakable indigenous tragedy, Lainie Anderson, 6 May 2012]; Barngarla: People, Language & Land; Barngarla language reclamation, Port Augusta; Barngarla language reclamation, Port Lincoln; Waking up Australia's sleeping beauty languages; Hope for revival of dormant indigenous languages; Reclaiming their language, Port Lincoln; Awakening the "sleeping beauties" of Aboriginal languages; Cultural historical event begins, Whyalla; Group moves to preserve Barngarla language, Port Augusta; An interview with Stolen Generation Barngarla man Howard Richards and his wife Isabel, Port Lincoln; Calls for compensation over 'stolen' Indigenous languages;Language revival could have mental health benefits for Aboriginal communities; Language More Important than Land. Adelaide Language Festival Zuckermann is the founder and convener of the Adelaide Language Festival. Contributions to linguistics Zuckermann's research focuses on contact linguistics, lexicology, revivalistics, Jewish languages, and the study of language, culture and identity. Zuckermann argues that Israeli Hebrew, which he calls "Israeli", is a hybrid language that is genetically both Indo-European (Germanic, Slavic and Romance) and Afro-Asiatic (Semitic). He suggests that "Israeli" is the continuation not only of literary Hebrew(s) but also of Yiddish, as well as Polish, Russian, German, English, Ladino, Arabic and other languages spoken by Hebrew revivalists. Zuckermann's hybridic synthesis is in contrast to both the traditional revival thesis (i.e. that "Israeli" is Hebrew revived) and the relexification antithesis (i.e. that "Israeli" is Yiddish with Hebrew words). While his synthesis is multi-parental, both the thesis and the antithesis are mono-parental. John-Paul Davidson (2011), '' Planet Word'', Penguin. pp. 125-126. Zuckermann introduces revivalistics as a new transdisciplinary field of enquiry surrounding language reclamation (e.g. Barngarla), revitalization (e.g. Adnyamathanha) and reinvigoration (e.g. Irish). Complementing documentary linguistics, revivalistics aims to provide a systematic analysis especially of attempts to resurrect no-longer spoken languages (reclamation) but also of initiatives to reverse language shift (revitalization and reinvigoration). His analysis of multisourced neologization (the coinage of words deriving from two or more sources at the same time) challenges Einar Haugen's classic typology of lexical borrowing. Whereas Haugen categorizes borrowing into either substitution or importation, Zuckermann explores cases of "simultaneous substitution and importation" in the form of camouflaged borrowing. He proposes a new classification of multisourced neologisms such as phono-semantic matching. Zuckermann's exploration of phono-semantic matching in Standard Mandarin and Meiji period Japanese concludes that the Chinese writing system is multifunctional: pleremic ("full" of meaning, e.g. logographic), cenemic ("empty" of meaning, e.g. phonographic – like a syllabary) and simultaneously cenemic and pleremic (phono-logographic). He argues that Leonard Bloomfield's assertion that "a language is the same no matter what system of writing may be used"Bloomfield, Leonard (1933), Language, New York: Henry Holt, p. 21. is inaccurate. "If Chinese had been written using roman letters, thousands of Chinese words would not have been coined, or would have been coined with completely different forms". Selected publications Zuckermann has published in English, Hebrew, Italian, Yiddish, Spanish, German, Russian, Arabic and Chinese. Books and book chapters * * Language Contact and Lexical Enrichment in Israeli Hebrew. Palgrave Macmillan. 2003. http://www.palgrave.com/br/book/9781403917232. * Journal articles * * * * * References External links * University of Adelaide: Researcher Profile: Professor Ghil'ad Zuckermann * University Staff Directory: Professor Ghil'ad Zuckermann * Ghil'ad Zuckermann, Academia * Jewish Language Research Website: Ghil'ad Zuckermann * Professor Ghil'ad Zuckermann's website * Australian of the Day: Ghil'ad Zuckermann * [https://www.edx.org/course/language-revival-securing-future-adelaidex-lang101x edX MOOC Language Revival: Securing the Future of Endangered Languages] Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tel Aviv Category:Australian linguists Category:Australian lexicographers Category:Israeli linguists Category:Israeli philologists Category:Israeli Jews Category:Historical linguists Category:Etymologists Category:Linguists of Yiddish Category:Linguists of the Australian aboriginal languages Category:Sociolinguists Category:Israeli Hebraists Category:Semiticists Category:Linguistics educators Category:Linguistics writers Category:Academics of the University of Cambridge Category:University of Adelaide faculty Category:University of Queensland faculty Category:National University of Singapore faculty Category:University of Texas at Austin faculty Category:Shanghai Jiao Tong University faculty Category:East China Normal University faculty Category:Shanghai International Studies University faculty Category:La Trobe University faculty Category:People from Adelaide Category:Tel Aviv University alumni Category:Alumni of St Hugh's College, Oxford Category:Fellows of Churchill College, Cambridge Category:Contributors to the Oxford English Dictionary Category:Chevening Scholars Category:People educated at a United World College Category:Recipients of grants/fellowships from the Australian Research Council (ARC) Category:Recipients of grants/fellowships from the National Health and Medical Research Council (NHMRC)